


So Slow and Painful (Oneshot)

by The Literal Being of Bad Luck (Greedy_Insanity)



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Benriya, First lemon, First time writing this, Gangsta, Gay, I Tried, Lemon, M/M, MY Sin, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gangsta anime, gangsta manga, mentions of alex benedetto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedy_Insanity/pseuds/The%20Literal%20Being%20of%20Bad%20Luck
Summary: Nicolas and Worick are home alone and Nicolas has pent up feelings Worick is aware of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this, tell me what you think! I've never wrote anything like this before, so this is my first time... Sorry if you guys were expecting more on my Haikyuu AU!

Nicolas was sitting on the coach, reading. This had become a normal thing for him since he learned how to read, many years ago when Worick had been known as Wallace. It seemed like a lifetime ago, to the deaf man.

The book was rather boring in his tastes, but a book was a book. With nothing else to do in the city when jobs were slow, he was easily bored. Not being able to hear had its handful of disadvantages, and not many perks.

As he skimmed through the pages, Nicolas felt something thump onto the top of his head. He blinked, feeling his neck stiffen up from the unexpected pressure. It hadn’t hurt, but it surprised the deaf Twilight. He hadn’t felt the vibrations through the floor of anyone approaching him, or hear the slam of the door. Maybe he was deeper into the book that he realized.

Tilting his head up, Nicolas caught sight of his long-time companion and contractor Worick. His blonde hair was tied back, some of the strands framing his face. His blue eye was playful, while the other covered by an eyepatch. His strong jawline was growing stubble, something that surprised Nicolas every time he saw Worick. He never expected Worick to be serious about growing facial hair.  

Worick didn’t say anything, only laid his hand back on the top of Nicolas’s head and ruffled his short black hair. His hand was warm, and large. Something that stayed the same in their ever changing world. Nicolas leaned into the touch for just a moment before catching himself. He shouldn’t. Couldn’t. All that would result from any relationship would be painful for both of them. Shaking Worick’s large hand off with a little difficulty, Nicolas turned to continue his book. Although, now he couldn’t focus with Worick’s rather obvious presence behind him.

He hadn’t looked directly at them, but Nicolas knew enough about Worick to be able to think up of most of his handsome features. From his sharp jawline to his handsome blue eyes and long hair, Worick was a hit with the ladies with his good looks. He had aged well. The feature that caught his attention now Worick’s lips, which were pale and smooth. Hot and begging to be bitten. The deaf Tag could think of many naughty things that included those _sinful_ lips.

Nicolas knew he shouldn’t think about his companion like that. Worick was a gigolo, selling his body to those who would pay. Mainly woman, as far as Nicolas knew. Many of them disliked Nicolas just for being a Twilight. If Worick was seen with Nicolas in any other way then a contractor, there was a chance that it would end Worick’s business.

That was one of the things that kept Benriya up and running.

What kept them _alive_.

Nicolas was so distracted, he didn’t notice that Worick had sauntered around the couch and was now in front of him. Nicolas stared through Worick, at the floor past him. The deaf Twilight’s gaze was glazed, the only physical sign that he was showing he was deep in thought. Worick, intent on not being ignored by his deaf companion, snatched up the book he assumed Nicolas was staring at. This caused Nicolas to look up at him, blinking in confusion as he tried not to get distracted by Worick’s handsome features.

Nicolas could feel his face heating up, but tried to ignore it.

“Alex is out,” Worick said softly. Nicolas couldn’t hear him, being deaf, but he saw that Worick had spoken. He read Worick’s painfully tantalizing lips. Watched as they moved to form the words, the syllables pronounced so it was easier to read. Nicolas stared at Worick a moment too long, but nodded in agreement to the statement. Alex was gone.

It was slow and painful, being in love with someone he couldn’t have.

Worick climbed onto the couch, straddling Nicolas rather suggestively. His knees were on either side of Nicolas’s thighs, making the couch dip with the added weight. His movements were slow, careful, like he was afraid to break something. Like one would approach an easily startled deer. Worick’s body heat washed over Nicolas, and the scent of old cigarettes was present.

His hands rested on Nicolas’s broad shoulders, which were bare. There was no reason to wear a shirt when he didn’t need to. If this was going where Nicolas thought it was going, having no shirt was going to have another added perk.

Worick’s hands were warm, and calloused. Strong. Dangerous. The rough skin brushed against Nicolas’s own scar-roughened skin, leaving trailed of warmth and a need for _more_. He wanted to feel more of Worick, _more of everything he couldn’t have._ Feeling a little daring, Nicolas tried to work up the courage to lean forward and claim the lips _oh-so-teasingly_ in from of him. How would Worick react?

Would he feel disgusted, kissing a Twilight? Kissing someone who could die in the next day, as easily as breathing? Nicolas took in a deep breath, inhaling Worick’s cigarette scent. The familiar scent moved throughout his lungs, filling them up. He knew he shouldn’t do it.

He should spare Worick the pain and hurt that would come with any interaction with him.

Worick beat him to it, leaning forward and capturing Nicolas’s lips. He laid a soft kiss on Nicolas’s lips at first, pulled back to gaze briefly into Nicolas’s dark eyes, then leaned in to go deeper. His blue eyes were closed, hidden by pale eyelids. His eyelashes brushed against his cheeks, as pale as his long hair. Nicolas didn’t move away, and was a little stunned that Worick had initiated the interaction. He wasn’t allowed to be frozen for long, with such a hot being in front of him. Worick moved his lips slowly, coaching Nicolas into doing the same.

Teeth met lip as Worick teasingly pulled at Nicolas’s bottom lip, swift to lean back in for more action.

Worick slipped his tongue into Nicolas’s waiting mouth, and Nicolas felt his heart jump a little in his chest. His heart started to beat a little harder, his breath starting to come out a little more labored. His head was spinning from the lack of oxygen.

Worick leaned a little harder against Nicolas, hips grinding down a little more forcefully against his. His hip bones were prominent, even through the fabric of his pants. Nicolas could feel the rumble in his own chest, brought on by the pleasure. His tongue was slick, and warm. Skin against skin was all that Nicolas wanted as Worick continued his perfected tongue techniques. His hips jerked upwards suggestively, despite Nicolas urging them back down.

He knew that he should give Worick up. He shouldn’t be doing this.

Nicolas felt like he was slow as he trailed his hands up Worick’s _annoyingly_ clothed back The dressy black coat was wrinkled, bunched up and pulled tight at the same time. He continued to explore, fingers crawling up and down, and Worick still tried to go deeper into him with his tongue. He was at the point of going impossibly deep. His warm- _hot_ \- slippery muscle slid against Nicolas’s own, saliva mixing together. He explored Nicolas’s mouth with nothing to stop him, and Nicolas finally tangled his hand in Worick’s _tied back_ blonde hair.

He wanted to tug the hair out of its tie, to see blonde Worick’s hair a mess. He wanted to do what he could. _He wanted_. Impossibly so.

Wriggling his fingers into the strands easily, Nicolas pulled at the tie to allow the strands free. Hair fell around Worick’s face, a few of the longer pieces tickling Nicolas’s nose. Nicolas’s dark eyes fluttered, the Asian catching glimpses of Worick’s blue one doing the same through his hair. Worick, not letting Nicolas be the only one to move and act on his desires, trailed his hands down Nicolas’s sides. Calloused fingers moved over scarred skin, leaving trails of _fire_ down Nicolas’s ribcage.

Nicolas felt so many things go through his head. He _despaired_ at the thought that Worick could lose clients over this. But, he felt so _free_. Free to think of what he wanted, and free to _touch_ what he wanted without the fear of being judged. His heart skipped a beat, and his breath caught in his throat.

Nicolas squirmed, his stomach twisting in nervousness and anticipation, leaning into Worick’s touch. He was warm, and strong. A rock in the stormy sea of emotions and confusion.

Nicolas could’ve protested when Worick pulled away, out of breath and lips plump from their activities. A little bit of saliva trailed at the corner of his mouth, but Worick made no move to wipe it off and instead slid off Nicolas, a grin working its way to his face as he crouched down. He spread Nicolas’s legs apart, and smoothly worked the zipper so his pants were open. Nicolas watched, entranced at the smooth flow of Worick’s movements.  

Nicolas exhaled, trying to regain the oxygen he had lost. His chest rose and fell unevenly, like he had run blocks at top speed without stopping. His blood pumped with adrenaline, having done something he could only imagine in his wildest dreams. But, this was much better than anything Nicolas could recall thinking.

Worick worked Nicolas’s hard cock free with expert hands, and smirked up at Nicolas. Nicolas- suddenly easily embarrassed- turned his face with a light blush. His face was warm, and he didn’t want to meet Worick’s pretty blue eye. He would admit, no one had ever looked at him with such _desire_ in their eyes.

He was always looked at like he was an alien.

Nicolas turning his head apparently didn’t appeal to Worick, who reached forward and turned his face back to look down at him. Worick let his fingers linger on Nicolas’s chin, clutching it gently. He didn’t hold it with enough force to leave marks, but just enough pressure was applied that Nicolas could feel he meant it. He wanted Nicolas to watch. Worick guided Nicolas’s sight back down to where he sat, a small smile on his face.

They didn’t need words to express what they wanted.

Worick stroked Nicolas’s cheek with a thumb, looking up at him. His single blue eye was soft, loving. Needy. His face didn’t show any disgust Nicolas kept expecting every time their eyes met. All Worick let show was an emotion Nicolas wasn’t familiar with, but knew of. Affection.

He was one of the first people to want Nicolas for what he was, _who_ he was. With all his brokenness, and flaws. Every goddamn fault that Nicolas had, Worick embraced in his single eye. From ever since they were young and free, wild as the breeze. They had a connection, something that **sparked**.

Worick retracted his hand, leaving Nicolas with a blood-warmed cheek and a heart full of emotion.

With Nicolas watching intently now, Worick let out a little flick of his tongue against the head of Nicolas’s hard cock. The warm muscle sent a shiver down Nicolas’s spine, and he craved more. His hips moved on their own, thrusting up slightly to show their approval. Nicolas mentally winced at such an obvious display of appreciation. Worick smirked up at Nicolas and continued.

He almost gulped down the whole length, forcing most of it into his mouth. Warmth and saliva rubbed against Nicolas, and he moaned lowly. His voice rumbled in his chest, falling on his own deaf ears. The only way he knew he had moaned was the vibrations. Nothing he’d ever thought of or the few times he had a blowjob before was nothing compared to Worick’s skilled mouth. He used every available resource, taking in air in between bobs and movements. His tongue moved around Nicolas’s head, and Nicolas could feel his brain fuzzing with the pleasure.

His hand tangled in Worick’s pale hair as the head hit the back of Worick’s throat, and Worick bobbed his head evenly. He kept his pace steady, not giving Nicolas too much pleasure but allowing just enough for him to not beg.

Pleasure was building up rapidly in Nicolas’s lower region, and his hips thrust up to meet Worick halfway impatiently. Sweat was beading at his hairline, and his breath was coming in pants. He felt like he was running a marathon, but hadn’t walked a single step. His body begged for more, and his brain wasn’t thinking straight.

_He wanted to stay with Worick._

**He should leave.**

_He wanted to feel needed._

**He should leave.**

_He wanted._

**He should leave.**

Worick’s mouth worked on Nicolas’s cock, tongue swirling and head bobbing. He didn’t gag once, only continued to suck on his cock without delay. If Nicolas didn’t know what Worick did for a part-time job, he would be confused. But, Nicolas knew. He knew that Worick did this for a living, pleasuring strangers for money.

He didn’t care, either.

Nicolas’s movements got more jerky as he felt himself coming closer to his climax. His muscles were stiffening from the pleasure, his brain dropping all thoughts. He felt like he was at the edge of a cliff, about to decide whether he was going to jump off or go back. Worick continued at an even pace, mouth shaping to perfectly fit around Nicolas’s twitching cock.

Feeling his lower region clench, he felt his release just before it happened. His cock sprayed white, and Nicolas felt a blissful moment of pure happiness. His limbs stiffened, and his fingers twitched. He threw back his head, letting out a low sigh. The warmth around his length lingered a moment longer as Nicolas basked in his release, panting and sweating.

So much _shit_ was going to go down if someone found out about it. Worick sucking off a Twilight. That would make front page, and ruin business. Maybe that was why he did it. Maybe Worick got off on the possibility of danger, and that was all. Maybe the emotion Nicolas saw in his handsome blue eye was an illusion, something his brain wanted so much but wasn’t there.

Worick pulled away, licking away the evidence of their sin with his tongue. His lips were a plump pink, and his face flushed. His breath came out in small huffs, his chest only rising and falling a little slower than Nicolas’s own. Nicolas looked back at Worick, blue eye meeting black.

Worick smiled softly, and stood back up. His hair was ruffled, hanging around his face messily from how Nicolas had tugged at it. His clothes were wrinkled terribly. Nicolas watched, expecting Worick to go to his room. It wouldn’t surprise him honestly. Nicolas was nothing more than the Twilight that killed Worick’s family. There was no way he would develop _feelings_ for Nicolas. He shouldn’t have expected anything.

Sitting beside Nicolas on the couch, Worick leaned in and gave Nicolas another soft kiss on the lips. Soft, quick, and innocent. Nothing like Nicolas had expected from Worick. His heart pounded in his chest as Worick pulled back. Their breaths fanned over each other, and Nicolas expected to be slapped. Beaten, maybe. He tensed his muscles in preparation.

Worick looked Nicolas in the eyes, blue eye calm and clear. There was nothing hidden, only love and need. This stunned Nicolas, and he held his breath. Worick was far enough away that Nicolas could read his lips easily.

“I love you, Nic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Okay? I hope you enjoyed it, even to some degree... It took me a while to work up the courage to write this...


End file.
